


Destiel One Shot

by TwentyOneIdjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Rain, Wingfic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneIdjits/pseuds/TwentyOneIdjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's storming. Dean is drenched, the bus isn't coming any time soon, and he's miserable. His subconscious is screaming for protection and warmth, and he's quite surprised when he receives it in the form of a certain blue eyed angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick one shot because I wanted to write a first peice before I went to bed. Please read and comment below. Enjoy! :)

The rain was falling in hard, violent drops that splashed into the puddles that had already formed on the ground. The entire world was wet, it seemed, the boughs of the trees groaning under the wind and water and occasional cars whizzing past, sending more water spraying everywhere. There was a low rumble of thunder accompanied by ominous flashes of lightning shining through the dark clouds. All in all, Dean thought, it was dismal.   
He stood by the bus stop, hands stuffed into his thin leather jacket and boots ankle-deep in muddy rain water. His hair was plastered to his face, and he silently cursed himself for forgetting an umbrella.   
He simply stood, feeling the rain soak into him further, getting more hopeless by the minute.   
He was getting downright depressed by the time he gave up on all prospects of the bus, giving his watch a final check and deciding to wait five more minutes. After that, he had no clue as to what he would do .   
There was a small fluttering noise from behind Dean, like ruffling feathers, and all of a sudden the rain stopped pelting his face and body.   
He turned to find his silent companion, standing in a perfectly dry beige trenchcoat with his large wings wrapped around him, providing shelter from the rain.   
Castiel didn't speak, just stood silently by the road, appraising the storm with his wide blue eyes.   
"Hey there Cas" Dean said, regaining his wits after a moment of shock.   
"Hello, Dean" Cas's eyes didn't waver from the road.   
"Why'd you.. How'd you... Come?" Dean struggled to find the words to voice his confusion.   
"You were praying"   
"No, I wasn't" Dean protested.   
"Maybe not consciously" Cas replied, turning finally to face Dean. "But you wanted shelter, and so I came"   
There was a still silence filled only by the sound of the rain hammering onto Cas's wings.   
"I wanted...what, exactly?" Dean looked down on Cas in confusion.   
"Shelter. Protection. Warmth. Salvation. Comfort." Cas's voice had its usually matter-of-fact tone.   
"And, you came"   
"Yes"   
"Why?"   
Cas sighed. "Haven't I already explained this to you?"   
"But I wanted to get out of the rain. That's not... A pray for you."   
A small smile played at the edge of Cas's wordless lips.   
"It was a plea for comfort. For you, it seems, that meant calling out to me."   
Dean looked up at the stark black wings that were wrapped protectively around him. The long, graceful feathers shielded him from every drop of water, their proximity providing a hazy warmth.   
"Thank you" is all Dean offered in response, but it didn't even begin to explain the feeling of warmth that had blossomed in his chest at the feeling of Castiel's wings encompassing him protectively.


End file.
